minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Will Be Shed
Faster and faster he ran, his legs carrying him as far as he could. His blue shirt swayed in the breeze, and the fog surrounding him seemingly grew denser and denser with each passing minute. His breath had gotten heavier and heavier as time went on, and beads of sweat dripped from each and every pore along his body. Taking a minute to stop and rest he placed his hand on the cobble wall beside him. He hadn't a clue how long he had been running for, nor could he remember what exactly he did to deserve to be placed in his current predicament. However, each and every one of those concerns was completely nullified upon hearing his name called out in the distance behind him. The voice was hoarse and raspy, with almost a sickly coughing to it. The voice made his blood run as cold as the air surrounding him. "Steve," groaned the deep, menacing creature. Steve turned around. backing up ever so slowly away from the noise, his breathing completely still. He could hear the sound of faint footprints approaching, and they belonged to a creature far worse than any mob he had previously encountered. Tattered iron armor adorned his weak body, as well as a diamond sword, clutched tightly in his hand. Again he turned and ran, not daring to look back once more. Earlier that day, Steve had awoken in his bed and looked outside his window at the beautiful landscape before him. It was just a normal day, one that would seemingly go well. He walked outside and decided upon taking a stroll, even stopping by to pick some flowers to decorate his house. It wasn't until he found the entrance to the cave that his curiosity peaked. The cave was nothing special, except for a single block of gold ore. A block of gold was unheard of on the surface level, so naturally, Steve brandished his iron pickax and mined it. And as soon as he finished mining it, he found more gold ore, seemingly awaiting him, beckoning to him, begging him to mine them all. He very much obliged to do so, and after what seemed like hours of mining, he mined the last block and looked up, taking in his surroundings. He was lost. Instead of the bright and sunny sky, and the plains of pure green grass, he instead saw a labyrinth of cobblestone and coal. Shivering at the idea of exploring the dark and lonely cave, Steve ventured onward, desperate to find his way out. Now, he wasn't sure how long it had been when he saw it, but he could never have missed it. Upon entering a clearing within the cavern, Steve spotted a monster. However, this was no ordinary monster. No zombie or creeper could ever instill the amount of fear that this being did. Upon sighting this creature of darkness Steve shook to the very core. His skin crawled and his heart raced to levels he hadn't previously thought possible. The battle was swift. He never stood a chance. Within mere moments he was retreating down one of the many passageways of the tunnel, the creature hot on his heels. Now Steve ran and ran until he could run no longer. Looking up, he hopelessly stared at a wall of mossy cobble. He was cornered, and thus completely and utterly unable to stop what was to come. He saw the being walking... no, gliding towards him, moving gracefully. He saw its face, bloody and mangled. It bore shirt completely faded in colored, and torn pants. Its bony feet moved across the rough terrain, the skin and nails peeling off the toes, all the while worms and maggots crawled around and feasted upon the decaying flesh it possessed. Black tar mixed with blood drooled from its mouth, and its eyes were soulless and sunken. "St..Steve," The wretched, vile creature murmured. Its purtid breath smelled of rot and decay. One could say it was the very essence of death itself. Steve gripped the hilt of his weapon even tighter, turning his bare knuckles white. Before he could even move the creature... the thing... moved at blinding speeds, approaching him in a split second. It grabbed Steve's wrist and snapped it in one fluid motion, causing him to drop the sword and clutch his arm in pain. Steve stomped his foot several times and cried out in utter agony, but his cry was cut short as the monster picked up his sword and struck Steve in the leg, tearing through flesh, muscle, and tissue. Tears welled within Steve's eyes as the creature kicked him against the wall and punctured his ribs with the sword with simultaneously pressing its long, sharp nails into his stomach, pulling out chunks of flesh until the crystal white bone was slightly visible through the ocean of blood dripping from Steve to the ground. With little hesitation, the monster snapped Steve's legs and arms backward, making a sickening snapping sound before he collapsed to the ground, no longer able to move. Tears streamed down Steve's face as he looked at his aggressor. He watched as the disturbed beast tore its decomposed nails and teeth into his stomach and chew the insides within. He watched as the beast gargled his blood within his mouth and revealed a pair of razor-sharp, black as charcoal teeth, revealing a sick, gruesome, blood-stained smile to Steve as it feasted on his internal organs. His vision became blurry and darker as he witnessed the beast moan and groan his name, "Steve", over and over, even when its mouth was full of raw skin and bloody flesh. He watched as the creature dug into his arm and forcefully ripped out his bone, bringing it to its mouth and chewing it, foaming at the mouth like a rabid animal. And Steve's last vision before he succumbed to his injuries was the beast's face. That pale, bloody skin. That greasy black hair. Those sharp, black teeth. And... those eyes. Shallow... Baggy... Soulless... Lifeless... Crystal white eyes. Category:Icydice Category:Entities Category:Creepypasta Category:Steve Category:Good Creepypastas Category:Pasta of the Month Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Blood Category:Suggested Reading Category:Good pasta